021415 Lily Miloko
11:46 TT: Miloko approaches Lily from behind while she's buying another drink or something 11:46 TT: she taps her on the shoulder 11:47 GT: Lily turns around, holding something that looks like radioactive waste. "Oh. Hi Milly. Man, the drinks they've got in this casino are CRAZY." 11:49 TT: "umm, can we t-talk? s-somewhere p-private p-preferably?" 11:51 GT: "Oh. Uh. Sure." She puts her drink on the table, motioning for the bartender to save it. "Lead the way, madam." 11:52 TT: Miloko nods and makes her way towards the bathroom. Once inside she begins nervously checking that no one else is inside with them 11:52 GT: "Well, this isn't shady at all," Lily remarks drily. 11:56 TT: "o-okay l-listen, I j-just w-wanted to ask you, how m-many p-people h-have you t-told a-about my umm, you k-know? t-that t-thing I did?" 11:57 GT: "Only, like, my close friends? I think? I mean, it's not like I'm blazoning it across the sky for all to see." She pauses. "Probably, anyway." 11:57 TT: "who?" 11:58 GT: "Uhh, OK, lessee here..." She begins counting on her fingers. "Dad, Erisio, Merrow, Sorser..." 11:59 GT: "Maybe that Jack Noir guy when he contacted me to give Merrow Acey buttpics. That was just kind of weird all around, I don't remember that conversation all that well." 12:00 TT: "M-Merrow!?" her face drains of all color 12:00 GT: "Yeah? He's like basically my brother, why the heck wouldn't I tell him." 12:03 TT: "b-because it was k-kind of a p-private t-thing?" 12:05 GT: "Shiiiit, it kind of was, wasn't it." She runs a hand down her face. "Augh, I'm real sorry, Milly. I won't tell any more people, kay?" 12:08 TT: "it's f-fine? she tries to smile "I j-just w-wanted to k-know who e-else m-might c-come a-asking q-questions?" 12:09 GT: "Shit, have they been coming and pestering you? Seriously?" She frowns. "Was it Dad. It was totally Dad, wasn't it." 12:10 TT: "no, E-Erisio?" 12:12 GT: "Seriously?" She groans. "Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have given him all those drinks. Tell you what, I'll go talk to him and make sure it doesn't happen again. You should be OK with everyone else, though, cause they don't seem the type to be 'lol hey heard you hatemacked lils' right to your face. Except maybe Sorser." 12:13 TT: "oh no, he t-talked to me b-before we l-left the h-house?" 12:13 GT: "Wooooow, he did it SOBER? What the fuck, Erisio, thought you had more tact than that." 12:16 TT: Miloko shudders "g-gods, i d-don't w-want to t-think w-what w-would've h-happened if he c-confronted me w-while d-drunk?" 12:21 GT: "Hahaha, he'd prolly have been like 'AHAHA HEY MILLY WANNA DO THE SMOOCHIES? I'M BASICALLY LILY EXCEPT HOTTER'." 12:25 TT: "y-yeah no, I'm not l-looking to m-make a r-rival w-with s-someone so m-much, l-less i-intelligent, t-than I am?" 12:26 GT: "Aww, you think I'm smart? I'm flattered." 12:28 TT: "umm, y-yeah? why w-wouldn't I?" she turns to hide her face 12:30 GT: "I dunno. Most people look at all the reckless shit I do and just assume I must be as stupid as my dad, but, like, I do that stuff on PURPOSE because it makes things more fun if you push all the buttons." She shrugs. "Sure is nice to meet someone who doesn't judge a book by its cover." 12:34 TT: "of c-course, m-most p-people a-assume w-what t-they see is how t-things are, but r-rarely do t-they e-ever d-decide to dig d-deeper and try to u-understand why?" 12:54 GT: "Yeah, exactly! How can you just accept at face value that something works a certain way and not try to figure out WHY?" 12:58 TT: "b-because p-people are f-frightened t-that t-there are t-things t-they d-don't k-know?" 12:59 GT: "Well I mean, there are always going to be things we don't know. Especially now that pretty much all of the technology and information we were using to find more stuff out's been wiped out by the apocalypse. But we can sure as hell try to figure out as many things as possible, y'know?" 01:04 TT: "mhm, k-knowledge is p-power and u-understanding is s-success?" 01:05 GT: "Yeahhhhhhh." Lily hops up and down excitedly. "Man, you're really cool, y'know that?" 01:06 TT: "umm, t-thanks?" 01:07 GT: "No prob!" She pauses, slumping. "I, uh. Realize that isn't exactly what you want to hear." She grins faintly. "Uh, grr. You're so...terrible. I want to claw your face off and then vigorously make out with you." 01:09 TT: Miloko giggles, "I k-know you d-don't f-feel t-that way a-about me and I'm o-okay w-with t-that? we can j-just be f-friends if t-that's w-what you w-want?" 01:13 GT: "Well, I mean, that is kind of what I want because you're super cool and all but also that ISN'T what I want at the same time?" She leans back against the bathroom wall. "The thing is, that kiss was honestly really nice. Like, I would be up for more of that if you asked. But I already HAVE a matesprit that I ALSO want to kiss so I'm like what the fuck, brain, you're only supposed to want to kiss o 01:13 GT: ne person at a time, and I know it isn't hate because again, see above, you're really cool, so I basically have no fucking clue what I want." She waggles her hands sarcastically. "Hooray for hormones." 01:15 TT: "w-well, if you e-ever n-need to t-talk a-about it, I'm h-here?" 01:18 GT: "Pretty sure that'd put Thiago out of a job," she says, chuckling. "But I might take you up on that offer anyway." 01:19 TT: "I'm s-surprised you h-haven't a-asked yet?" 01:20 GT: "What, to talk? Yeah, it's been...weird. I didn't know what you'd say, with the whole hatecrush thing. Guess I shouldn't have worried so much." 01:22 TT: "no, I m-mean, you h-haven't a-asked why I c-chose to c-come t-talk to you yet?" 01:23 GT: "Oh. Didn't really cross my mind to ask." She shrugs. "Why did you choose to come talk to me?" 01:25 TT: "w-well, I saw you and D-Doir l-leaving t-together e-earlier, and I d-decided to f-follow and m-make s-sure you s-stayed out of t-trouble and?" Miloko gives Lily a hug "I o-overheard y-your c-conversation?" 01:29 GT: Lily stiffens. "You - you heard that?" 01:29 TT: "y-yeah? I'm s-sorry?" 01:31 GT: "No, don't be. If anything, I should be apologizing for getting you caught in the crossfire." 01:35 TT: "no, it's o-okay? I j-just w-wanted to m-make s-sure e-everything is g-good b-between us in c-case s-something bad h-happens s-soon?" 01:40 GT: She sighs. "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from there." She pauses, before continuing. "Um. Speaking of." 01:41 TT: "w-what?" 01:41 GT: "I'm...probably going to go off somewhere tomorrow. If I don't come back...well. You can probably guess what happened to me." 01:42 GT: "Tell the others what happened if I go missing. Make sure they know Jack's a threat and that they shouldn't go near the bastard with a 10 foot pole." 01:43 GT: "Also tell Merrow I regret nothing because he might be a psychopathic killer but he comes up with the best pranks." 01:44 TT: "d-don't t-talk l-like t-that? h-have s-some c-confidence t-that t-things w-will t-turn out j-just f-fine?" 01:46 GT: "Hey, just preparing for the worst-case scenario. You can't deny it could happen. Dad said the last two girls who Jack gave these eyes to also had sex with him and then got killed, and Step One's about to get crossed off that list." 01:50 TT: "a-alright, if you f-feel l-like y-you're in d-danger at any p-point, d-don't h-hesitate to c-call for h-help?" 01:52 GT: "Promise. I ain't no fool." 01:53 TT: "s-stay s-safe t-then?" 01:54 GT: She gives a cocky grin. "Please. I'm Lily Motherfuckin' Mavico. Ain't nothing gonna take me down before I'm good and ready." 01:57 TT: "I d-dunno, I t-think you w-were p-pretty p-powerless a-against me w-when I k-kissed you?" 01:57 GT: She blushes. "Your FACE was pretty powerless against me when I kissed you." 02:00 TT: Miloko leans in close to Lily, their faces only a few inches apart, "oh r-really?" 02:01 GT: "Yeah. Really." She leans in and bridges the gap. 02:06 TT: ((fade to 'black'? or did you have other plans?)) 02:08 GT: ((think we're good to stop here)) 02:08 TT: ((oh boy)) 02:09 GT: ((i can't tell if that was sarcastic or not)) 02:10 TT: ((no sarcasm, just surprise)) 02:10 GT: ((oh well i mean if you wanna keep going i'm game)) 02:11 TT: ((no, I think this is good, I just am shocked it ended up like it did)) 02:11 GT: ((ehehe)) 02:12 TT: ((I guess I'll get this then)) 02:13 GT: ((yeyyy)) and there was much friendship to be had - TT